


Spin The Bottle

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen the boys in months and when you come home a bit of light drinking escalates quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

Luke Hemmings #Imagine

It's been months since you've seen your best friends. Since touring with one direction the 5SOS boys have really been thrown into fame and have had such a high demand for shows you don't get to spend much time together anymore. They're finally home so you've decided to go to Michaels house to have a few drinks and a catch up. It's not long before things have escalated though and cal, ash and mike are really drunk. You and Luke are only slightly tipsy so when they suggest spin the bottle you and Luke look at each other and roll your eyes. "Guys we're all well...guys apart from Y/N and we're best friends. It'd be weird." Luke groans.  
"Nah it's find mate we'll just spin it and see who gets to kiss Y/N" Michael says giddily.  
"Wait wait wait I never agreed to this" you protest. It goes unheard though as the others are already sat down in a circle and Ashton is patting the space next to him. You drag yourself over unwillingly and sit next to him. "IM SPINNING IT" Calum shouts even though no one is challenging him. He spins it really slowly just to make sure it lands on Luke. All the colour drains from your faces. "I don't think tha-"   
"Just do it guys!" Ashton cuts you off and shoves Luke forwards so his face is millimetres away from yours. Your eyes wander down to his lips and you bite your own. Neither of you are aware of the other lads smirking as you tentatively touch lips and close your eyes. Slowly you move them against each other. It actually feels way too good to stop and before you know it his tongue has slipped into your mouth, his hands grip your waist and your hands are wrapped around his neck. Your fingers wrap around the hairs at the nape of his neck and tug gently, without realising that it is one of his weaknesses. He lets out an involuntary moan and you pull away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. You look around to see the boys have left and are busy searching the cupboards for more alcohol. Taking Luke's hand you drag him upstairs to the nearest bedroom you see. You fall onto the bed backwards pulling him down with you and tugging on his shirt until he lets you take it off. You take off your own top, not knowing what has come over you.  
"Y/N what are yo-"  
"I don't even know. All I know is that I need you now" you breathe onto his collarbone.   
"Shit" he mutters as you reach down to palm him through his tight skinny jeans. You can feel him straining against the denim material and he pushes your hand away to take them off along with his boxers. "Lay back" you tell him and when he does so you rest in between his legs to lightly stroke up and down his length teasingly slow. "I need" Luke whines.  
"Need what?" You tease.  
"Need"   
"Hmmm"  
"Your mouth. Need your mouth". You dip your head down to press your tongue in one small lick across the head just to make him squirm. Gently you take him into your mouth properly and slowly slide him deeper. You work in a rhythm until you can feel that he's close and slide all the way down his length to deep throat him. He can't hold on any longer when you swallow around him and he comes with a groan. "Y/N I, that was, perfect" you smile up at him and take off your leggings so your skin can touch as you cuddle. "I'd feel rude not returning the favour" he smiles against your lips and kisses you again. You're interrupted by shouts coming from downstairs.   
"Where's Luke and Y/N?"Ashton asks.  
"Oh. My. God." Calum says in realisation "LUKE'S GETTING SOME". You giggle against Luke's chest, both of you listening in.   
"THEY BETTER NOT HAVE FUCKING DONE ANYTHING IN MY BED" Michael shouts as you hear running up the stairs. Luke holds a finger to your lips as he pulls the cover over your heads. You can hear the door creak open before you hear Ashton's voice, "Just because you're under the covers doesn't mean your invisible c'moooon". Neither you or Luke can hold back your laughs and he pulls down the covers careful not to expose either of you. "YOU FUCKED IN MY BED" Michael storms in. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKED IN MY BED YOU SHITS". You know there isn't any malice in what he says and you just laugh harder. Luke wraps his arm around you protectively. "Okay so unless you want to witness round 2 then I suggest you leave right now" he smiles sarcastically making the boys leave with a chorus of "eeeww"s.   
"So...I think I was just about to return the favour" he smirks, trailing a finger along your jaw.


End file.
